


Louis's Wish

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Cat Harry, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crossdressing, Dog Liam, Dom Harry, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Liam, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Liam, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Top Liam, hybrid babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Louis didn't have the best life, he lost his family at a young age and only having a few friends throughout the years of moving from foster home to foster home. The only person he could ever truly rely on was his cat Harry. So, on an abnormally bad day Louis makes a wish that changes his life forever. The question is is it  going to be a good change or a bad one?"Be careful what you wish for, it might come true. Your imagination could be the death of you." -Blood On The Dance Floor*******Or the one where Louis wishes for his cat to be human and he doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.Warnings: boyxboy, smut, mpreg, possessive harry, feminine Louis, hybrid babies.





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

I've had it tough from just the young age of ten years old. At the age of ten I had lost my parents and two younger sisters in a fateful car crash that changed my life forever. 

On the day of the accident I had been at a friend's house and had begged my parents to come and pick me up because I had a small fight with my friend. However on the way to pick me up a drunk driver had collided into their car, killing them on impact. 

Even now I still blame myself  for the accident, even after all these years that have passed since then. If I would of just stayed at my friend's house and sucked it up for a couple more hours maybe my parents and sisters would still be alive today. 

For years I was transferred from foster home to foster home. All of my caretakers passing me along after they realized how messed up I was. I was the kid who cried themselves to sleep every night with the only thing keeping me going being my cat Harry. 

I had found Harry on the side of the road when I was only eight years old, two years before the accident. The poor kitten had been abandoned all by himself at only a couple weeks old. 

I will admit that before I found Harry I wasn't very much of a cat person, but as soon as Harry looked up at me with those bright green eyes that I've grown to love and let out the weakest "meow" I've ever heard. Well I was completely lost with how cute he was.

It took time to convince my parents to let me keep Harry, but when they saw how happy he made me happy and how well I took care of him, they soon agreed. 

Harry had quickly became part of the family. My parents even seemed to fall in love with the silly cat whenever he would beg for food or rub against their legs wanting attention. 

Harry was really the only thing I had to remember my family anymore. I was so young when I lost them that I didn't even think of saving any of their things. 

Now after eight long years of moving from home to home I have finally managed to buy myself a small one room apartment. It took years of saving up money and doing around a hundred odd jobs, but I've finally made enough money to live out on my own. 

As glad as I was to finally be out of the homes I was still depressed with my life. I worked all of the time and didn't have anyone to rely on, no friends, no family, only my cat. It tended to be a lonely life when all you have is your cat and your shitty job. 

I absolutely hated my job, but it was the only one I could get close enough in walking distance to my apartment. I work as a waiter at the local Olive Garden waiting tables for prissy people who can afford to eat at fancy Italian restaurants. 

I absolutely suck at it and my boss seems to hate me. I've always had trouble talking to people and I can practically trip over my own two feet even when I'm trying my hardest to walk straight. The only reason I managed to get the job was because the owner felt bad for me. 

However today was an abnormally bad day. My landlord was already on my ass about being late for the rent, I woke up half an hour late and had to practically run to work. 

The thing that really made my day the worst was when I accidentally tripped and spilled a costumers drink all over them. This certain costumer, a prissy lady with way too much makeup caked on her face, had made a big fuss about the situation and now I was in need of a new job. 

To make matters worse on my  walk home mother natural had decided to be a bitch and it started pouring down rain. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. Nobody loved me, I have no one to rely on, the only thing that seems to really give me happiness is a cat that most-likely doesn't even understand a word I tell him. I've pretty much given up hope at this point. 

Something makes me stop halfway to my apartment, call it intuition or just some freaky feeling, whatever it was made it me stop for a split second. I notice a shop that I've never seen before and I've taken this same route home for the past couple weeks that I've been living on my own. 

This same store looked rather strange and gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, a sense of unease and curiousness. 

My feet take up a mind of their own as they move across the street and into the odd store. The place was filled with different types of jewelry and mood stones. I didn't understand why my head was telling me to come inside this store. I look around searching for something that could have possibly been worth coming in here for. 

I stop when I see a small homemade stone necklace that would look perfect on my favorite kitty Harry. It was the same color as the cat's eyes, and I just knew that that cat was going to love it. 

 

I was hesitant about getting the necklace after seeing the lady behind the cash register. The lady was rather old probably in her late seventies, maybe early eighties. It wasn't the old part that made me iffy about checking out with the necklace, it was the feeling that the old lady was giving me. 

I take hesitant steps over to the lady and cautiously hand her the necklace I plan on buying for my cat. The lady gives me an extremely creepy smile and rings me up. I silently give the women the right amount of money and then turn to leave before anything can happen further. 

Before I'm able to bolt out the door a hand grabs ahold of my wrist and there's an elderly voice whispering into my ear. "Be careful what you wish for, it might come true. Your imagination could be the death of you."

After that I couldn't have gotten out of that shop any faster. I practically sprint the rest of the way back to my apartment building, afraid the old lady might have decided to follow me or something. 

I make sure to close and lock my apartment door behind me, letting out a relieved sigh when I'm in the safety of my own home. I smile when I hear the pitter patter of little paws against the linoleum floor. 

"Hello Harry, how was your day?" I ask, crouching down to give the cat a scratch behind the ears. 

The cat looks up at me with his gorgeous eyes and gives me a cute little "meow" in answer to my question. 

My smile widens at my cute little baby. "I bought you something today," I tell him, grabbing the necklace from out of my jacket pocket. 

Harry gives the necklace an odd look, but then he nudges it with his pink little nose, making me laugh. "Do you want me to put it on you?" I ask him, wishing the cat could answer me. 

I place the necklace around the cats neck, clipping the back together so that it stays in place. I giggle as I watch Harry start batting at the green charm on the necklace, the cat really was the cutest thing. 

I pick Harry up into my arms and carry him into my bedroom placing him onto the queen sized bed. The cat automatically rolls over onto his back flashing me his manhood. 

I shake my head at the cat's actions. "You don't have to show me your balls, Harry. I promise you you're all male," I assure him, laughing at the silly cat. 

Harry let's out a small meow as he turns back onto his belly and cuddles up next to me on my bed. I smile and give him a couple scratches behind his ears. "I wish that you were human, Harry. I love you more than anything in the world, I bet you would be the prettiest human," I smile thinking about all of the things that they could do if Harry was a human. I sigh knowing that wish would never be able to come true. I can always dream though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up to a surprise.

Chapter 1

I wake up to a large yowling sound, it sounded almost like a dying mouse. I crinkle my eyebrows trying to figure out what the noise could possibly be. Turning in the direction the noise can be heard in I jump seeing a very handsome man, he was flailing around on my carpet floor, his dark brown locks falling against his very naked back. 

My eyes widen when I realize there's a strange naked man on my bedroom floor. "Um, hello?" I ask cautiously, getting up off the bed to take small steps towards the naked human. 

The male turns around to stare up at me with a pair of bright green eyes. The man let's out a sound that sounds too much like a meow for my liking. "Who are you?" I ask the man in front of me, confused about what someone would be doing inside my apartment naked. 

The man opens his mouth to only let a small squeak out. That's when I notice the necklace around his neck. My eyes widen when I realize the events of yesterday. The old women at the store as well as what I wished for. "Oh God! I turned you into a human!" I sound finally realizing that I changed my cat into a man into a very hot man. 

Harry tries to speak again seeming to finally be able to get something out. "I love Louis," he says, crawling towards me and nuzzling his face into my lap. I smile at how much the male generally acted like a cat. 

"I love you too, Harry," I tell the cat as I pet through his new gorgeous curls. "But we need to get some clothes onto you." 

The man whines when I move him off my lap so that I can stand up. I give him a pat on the head before heading over to my closet to get something for the man to wear. 

The male was so much bigger than me so most of my clothes were going to be too small on him, but somehow I managed to find a pair of overly baggy sweats that would fit the boy just right and a large black t-shirt that would have fallen down to my knees, but would fit the cat-man just right. 

I hand the clothes to Harry and he just gives them a confused glance, before throwing them onto the ground. "I don't wanna wear these people furs!" He says, letting a cute pout fall across his face. 

I roll my eyes knowing that I was going to have to force the man into at least a pair of sweatpants. "Can you at least put on a pair of pants, Harry?" I ask him nicely, hoping that he won't argue and just put the clothes on. 

The man shakes his head and I groan. "If I put clothes on then how am I suppose to mate with you?" Harry's head tilts to the side in a way that oddly resembles his normal species. 

A blush spreads across my cheeks when I realize the cat's words. "Harry, that's really not going to happen," I tell him, shoving the pair of sweatpants towards the man in front of me. 

The curly lad let's out an animalistic growl, making me jump at the sound. "You are my mate and Harry needs to breed his mate as soon as possible," I didn't understand how it was possible for the man to look so cute while he was threatening me. 

I sigh, realizing that getting pants on the cat was going to be a waste of time. I sit down on the bed and pat the spot next to me, telling the man to sit. "Harry, I'm a boy and can't get pregnant. So you breeding me wouldn't work anyways," I tell him in a calming voice. 

Harry shakes his head in denial. "Louis is Harry's mate and can get pregnant with his baby," he tells me, a look of complete seriousness on his face. 

I give him a small smile, looking into those pretty green eyes. "Even if that is the case, I don't think mating is the best idea," I explain to the confused lad beside me. 

"But mating is just a natural thing, why are you so against it?" The curly man looked so confused as to why we couldn't have sex and I kinda felt bad that I did this to him. 

This was going to be one long day. No way did I think that one small wish would turn into something like this. I can't believe that my cat is a human and thinks that I'm his mate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all of you sweethearts seem to like this so far I decided to grace you with another update today.

Chapter 2

Needless to say the cat-man refused to put on any clothes and was currently lounging on the couch on his back and much like when he's in cat form his legs are spread wide apart so that his large and hard manhood was on show for everyone to see. 

The man kept giving me this look that made me want to crawl into the back of my closet and hide so that he couldn't find me. His tail kept swishing back and forth almost as if it was trying to taunt me or something. 

"Harry, can you at least sit up and stop flashing your manhood at me?" I ask the cat, hoping that he'll listen and try acting like a human being even if he wasn't one a few hours ago. 

The cat turns to give me a small glare and hiss. "You won't mate with me, so maybe showing you what your missing will help," he tells me stubbornly. 

I practically roll my eyes at my sassy cat. "Harry how many times do I have to tell you that no matter what you do I'm not going to mate with you," I tell him calmly, not wanting to upset the already angry cat-man. 

"Why doesn't Louis want to mate with Harry?" Harry asks with a tilt of his head, his legs still spread wide to show off all of his glory. 

He just looked so hurt that I didn't want to have sex with him, but seriously the man was his cat a few hours ago. That would just be weird! "Harry I already explained to you that people don't have the instinct to mate like you do."

Harry let's out a small meow in disappointment and finally makes a movement to close his legs. I watch as the man stands up from the couch and sulks off to my bedroom not giving me another look. 

I groan when I realize that I hurt the large cat-man's feelings. I don't understand why he can't get it through his big curly head that we can't have sex. I mean it's not that I'm not attracted to him, hell I've had a hard on all morning since the damn cat won't put any clothes on. 

No the reason that I'm so against it is because who knows how long whatever spell he's on will last. What if I grow too attached and then he gets turned back into a cat and I'm all alone? I don't think that I could handle that. I've never been intimate with anyone before and I feel like if I were to do that with Harry I would only end up disappointed in the end.

That little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me otherwise. It keeps saying that I should take full advantage of the wish I have made and finally lose my virginity once and for all. 

I follow Harry into my bedroom to try and talk to the large cat. I take a glance around my small bedroom and don't see Harry at all. I furrow my eyebrows not understanding where he could have possibly gone. "Harry?" I ask, calling for the man almost as if he was still just a cat. 

I hear a small whimpering sound coming from under my bed and I decide to head over and inspect it. "Harry?" I ask again as I kneel down to take a peak under the queen sized bed. 

There squished into the extremely small space between my bed and the floor was Harry, his enormous human body looking painfully stuck. "Harry how did you even manage to get under there?" I ask him, having to stop myself from laughing at the poor man. It was kinda funny seeing the large body under his bed. 

Harry let's out a small almost pained little whimper. "Harry thought since this is where he went when he was mad at Louis when he was a cat that this is where he would go when he was a human too, but Harry's too big for under the bed now," I listen intently to the poor creature as he pouts and tries to struggle to get out. 

I sigh as I watch the man struggle. He was really going to be quite a handful it looks like. "Just hold on, Harry. Let me help you," I tell him.

I grab ahold of the man's arms and try pulling him out from under the bed. It takes a couple minutes for me to help him squeeze his big butt out of the space, but eventually they manage to get him out. 

Harry instantly throws himself into my arms, burying his head full of curls into my neck. I could feel his tears on my neck as I rub a soothing hand down his naked back. "It's alright, Harry. You're out, you're alright," I reassure him. 

Harry pulls back and looks up at me with large teary eyes. "Is Louis mad?" He asks me, with a look that utterly breaks my heart. 

I give the man a fond smile and run my hands through Harry's unruly curls. "Why would I be mad at you?" I ask him, planting a small kiss to his forehead. 

"Because I was being a meany all morning and then I got stuck under your sleeping thingy," he says, looking down at the floor in shame. 

I sigh and move the man's head up so that I can see his pretty green eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Harry. I know it's going to be hard to adjust to your new life," I tell him, stroking my hand down his flawless face. 

Harry's face breaks out into a gorgeous smile. "Harry glad," he says, nuzzling his head back into my neck. 

I just let the man go with the weird behavior, the nuzzling actually feeling quite alright, but when I start to feel pointy teeth pocking at my sensitive neck that's when I pull him away. "Harry what are you doing?" I ask him, confused. 

"Isn't this the way your species marks someone as their mate?" Harry asks confused as he goes back to sucking and nibbling on the left side of my neck. 

I try to pull him back off again, but am only met with a small hiss, making me sigh and just let the man suck a couple small hickeys onto my neck. "Yes that may be true, but you're not my mate, Harry," I tell him kindly, hoping that the man doesn't freak out. 

Of course nothing ever seems to go in my favor as Harry let's out a large growl and pushes my clothed form onto the floor. "Louis is Harry's mate!" He growls at me as he hovers over me with his much larger and stronger body. 

I sigh as I look up at the man on top of me. What was I going to do now? "Harry I can't be your mate, we're not even the same species," I try to explain to the cat-man but he wasn't having any of it. 

"But Harry is the same species as Louis now!" He shouts at me mad that I could possibly be doubting him. 

When the man starts grinding his hard on against my own slowly growing erection I can't hold in the small moan that I let loose. However amazing it felt I still try to push against the man's chest. This couldn't go any farther. 

"Please Louis," Harry begs me with tears in his eyes as he grinds against me. 

I actually felt bad for the cat-man but that doesn't mean I was ready to have sex with him. "Harry, no," I say, giving him a small glare that he seems to ignore. 

"Harry just wants to mate with Louis! Why doesn't Louis want it?" He asks, sounding absolutely desperate as he grinds his naked cock against my clothed one. 

"It's not that I don't want it, Harry. It's just that we can't," I tell him, trying to push him off again. 

"But Harry promises he'll be good if Louis just lets him," he whimpers burying his head back into my neck. 

I let out a small sigh. I was really losing all of my strength in fighting against him. Sue me, but it felt really good to have a large muscular man this close to him. "Alright, Harry. I'll mate with you," I tell him, watching as a large smile spreads across the cat-man's face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry finally gets what he wants.

Chapter 3 

Harry let's out a rather animalistic growl as he sheds me from my first layer of clothing. My poor floral leggings laying in around three pieces on the floor. I don't mind however since the cat-man is already sucking small bruises into the side of my neck, making me squirm at the unfamiliar sensation. 

I grab a fist full of the delectable curls on top of his head and pull his face out from my neck so that I can plant my lips onto his gorgeous plump ones. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion and pulls away from the odd sensation. "What was that?" He asks me, a curious look on his face as he moves his head to the side in confusion. 

"It's called a kiss, Haz. It's what people do when they love each other," I explain to him, hoping that was enough for the cat-man to understand. 

Harry smiles brightly at the explanation and lean in to plant his own sloppy kiss onto my lips. "Harry loves Louis so much! So Harry's going to kiss Louis for the rest of his life!" He tells me happily as he presses several more little pecks on my lips.

I crash my lips back onto Harry's for a longer kiss, loving how soft his lips feel against mine. I decide to take the kiss a little farther and lick at his bottom lip. Harry doesn't pull away, instead he pushes his own tongue out so that it can collide with mine. 

I smile into the kiss as I swirl my tongue around Harry's, our saliva mixing together in such a heated kiss. 

When we pull away we're both smiling like idiots. "Can Harry mate Louis now?" Harry asks me, making me roll my eyes at how incredibly cute he said that.

"Not yet, Haz. I gotta loosen myself up first," I tell him, knowing fully well he has no idea what I'm talking about. 

I just ignore the look Harry's giving me as I reach over towards my end table to grab the half full bottle of lube that I keep inside it. I make quick work of slipping my pretty pink panties down my legs. 

I blush a bright scarlet when I see the hungry look in the cat-man's eyes while he looks over my now naked body. I give Harry a nervous smile as I drench three of my fingers in the unscented lube. 

Harry watches my every move as I start to insert one of my small fingers into my hole until it's buried to the knuckle. I make quick work of stretching myself for the cat-man to fit. Adding a second finger only a few thrusts after the first and then the third a few after that one. 

After I'm completely sure that I'm stretched out enough for Harry's rather large cock I make turn back to the cat-man and give him a small smile. "Come here, Harry," I tell him, almost as if he was still just a cat. 

The man quickly scurries to the spot between my legs and I give him a large smile as I reach for the lube again. I poor some onto my hands before turning to look at the monster that Harry's sporting. 

Now that I'm this close and personal with the naked cat-man I realize how incredibly large the cat was. I gulp when I realize that thing was going to be inside me. I force myself to get some courage as I move my hands to lube up the large cock. 

The man let's out a large yowl as I move my hands across his hard length. "Alright Harry, now you can mate with me," I tell him, laying back down onto my back ready to finally lose my virginity.

Harry let's out an animalistic growl as he tackles me farther onto the bed. I let out a small giggle at the man's eagerness. I feel his slippery length poke across my bum searching for my entrance.

I get tired of waiting and decide to help the man a little. I grab ahold of the man and quickly guide it to my well-opened up hole. No matter how well I did of a job of stretching myself Harry was just so big that it made me feel as if I was being split in two. 

I force Harry to let me adjust, the cat-man's instincts wanted him to just jack-hammer into me, but with a small glare and order Harry listened to me and let me have a minute to adjust to his large length. 

After I while I give him the alright to move. "Slow, Harry. I'm not one of your cat's in heat," I tell him quickly, smiling when the man listens to me. 

After a while the pain of the stretch turns into pleasure as the inexperienced cat-man accidentally nudges against my prostate, sending a large moan to burst from my mouth. "Keep hitting that spot, please!" I tell him, a large moan ending my words as the man slams into that same spot. 

I once again grab a fist full of the man's curls and drag his face down towards mine, letting out a loud moan into the man's mouth as he hits my spot again. 

Harry breaks away from our heated kiss to trail kisses down my already marked up neck. I was starting to feel that warm heat in the pit of my stomach that tells me I'm close to my orgasm. 

I reach down between me and Harry's bodies to grab ahold of my aching length, only giving it a few small strokes before I'm coming onto both our chests. 

I feel Harry come not too long after, painting my insides with his warm seed. I groan realizing that I didn't make him use a condom. It was going to be a hassle to deal with the sticky substance inside my hole. 

Harry collapses on top of me, practically crushing me with his heavy weight. "Harry...get...off...me," I manage to groan out, pushing against the man's toned chest. 

Harry slowly rolls off me, his soft cock slipping free from my swollen hole. I give the cat-man beside me a small smile and kiss on the cheek. "If I knew sex was that good I would of done it ages ago," I tell him, knowing full well he had no clue what I was talking about. 

I get up to go and clean the sticky liquid off myself in the bathroom, Harry trails behind me like a lost puppy.

I grab a washcloth from under the sink and wet it with warm water. I first wash off the cum on my chest and stomach before I move around to wash out the stuff inside me. When I place the washcloth by my hole I'm stopped by a menacing growl from Harry. 

I turn to Harry with a questioning look and raised eyebrow. "What's wrong, Harry?" 

He practically rips the washcloth from my hands and throws it to the other side of the bathroom. "Louis does not get rid of Harry's babies!" He practically growls at me, making me raise another eyebrow. 

"What are you talking about Harry?" I ask him, not understand what the man was talking about. 

"Harry put babies into Louis," Harry says, talking about his cum that was still stuck inside me. 

A look of realization hits me. "Oh so I'm not allowed to wash it out because you think that if I do I won't get pregnant," It's more of a statement than a question. 

Harry let's out another growl. "Louis will get pregnant with Harry's baby!" He tells me possessively. 

I sigh, knowing that I had to do anything in my power to get Harry to calm down. "Alright, Haz," I say, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

I accidentally rub up against Harry's chest and cringe at the feeling of the sticky cum. "We need to at least clean you up before you sleep in my bed," I tell him, moving to retrieve the washcloth that Harry previously thrown on the other side of the bathroom. 

I make quick work of washing all of the cum off Harry's chest and stomach before discarding the dirty rag. I head back to my bedroom feeling the need to get all of the unwanted substances out of me before they make a mess of my thighs. 

I knew that cleaning it would only result in another lash out from Harry. So instead I decide to pull out something that I've never had the need to use. In a small box in my bedside drawer is a pretty metal butt plug with a cute pink gem in the middle of it. 

I know that the plug was the best option if I want to keep the cat-man's seed from getting all over my thighs and eventually staining my bedsheets. I make quick work of pushing it inside my still loose hole before climbing into my comfy bed absolutely exhausted after losing my virginity to a possessive cat-man. 

When I do feel the bed dip after me I open my eyes to search the bedroom for the said man. I raise an eyebrow when I see the man curled up into a ball in the corner of the room on my white carpeted floor. "Harry what are you doing?" I ask, having trouble stopping the giggle that wants to come through.

Harry turns around to look at me with his pretty green eyes. "Harry usually sleeps on the floor, isn't he suppose to sleep there anymore?" He asks, looking rather confused about the whole thing. 

"Harry, you're human now, meaning it's alright if you sleep with me on the bed," I tell him, giving him a small smile before patting the other side of the bed to invite Harry in. 

I watch as the man lifts himself of the ground stretching out his back like he would when he was a cat, before stalking over to my bed and slipping inside. 

I smile and scoot closer to the warm naked body, snuggle up to the cat's chest. I try to tell myself that this was only going to be a one time thing and that I needed to tell Harry in the morning that we couldn't ever do that again, but I knew that I was just lying to myself. I was already in too deep to every dig myself back out. 

I look up to the curly haired human who used to be my cat to give him a small kiss on the lips, wanting to do it one last time before going to sleep not knowing if it would be the last time I ever kissed him or not. I was praying to whatever God is listening to please let this little miracle last a little while longer. It might sound selfish but I never want Harry to be turned back into a cat. 

"Goodnight, Haz," I say into the man's chest, letting out a little yawn as I burry my face into the naked chest, quickly drifting off to sleep happier than I've been in a really long time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day starring Louis and Harry.

Chapter 4

I wake up to a warm naked body pressed against mine. It takes me a little while to realize what happened yesterday. Harry my gorgeous baby kitty Harry was turned into a human being and for some goddamn reason I ended up having sex, with my cat.

The cat-man was still fast asleep with his larger body spread across my own. I smile down at his gorgeous face. He really was a pretty human. I lean down to press a few small kisses against the man's face, smiling when he starts to wake up. 

The man blinks his eyes open a few times before sitting up onto his knees to stretch out his back as if he was still a cat. "Good morning, Harry," I greet the cat-man as I head towards my closet to grab something to wear for the day. 

While I'm pulling out a pair of black leggings and a floral sweater I feel a presence standing behind me. Turning around I give Harry a small look. "What do you want Harry?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. 

The man gives me a small little pout before he attacks me into a hug. "Why is Louis leaving Harry?" He asks me with a look of hurt in his eyes. 

I sigh, hating to see the devastation on the cat-man's face, but I knew I had to go out job hunting if I wanted to keep my apartment. "I've gotta go hunt for a job Harry," I tell the man with a small smile. 

Harry turns his head to the side in confusion. "Job?" He asks, crinkling his eyebrows together in confusion. 

I let out a small giggle, knowing that Harry probably had no idea what I was saying at all. "It's a place you go to earn money," I try to explain, but soon learning that it was fruitless trying to explain what a job was to a man who was my cat a day ago. 

"Just never mind, Harry," I tell him, shaking my head as I go to get dressed in my comfy clothes only to have them ripped from my hands by an angry Harry. 

"Louis no leave Harry!" He yells at me as he throws my chosen clothes across my bedroom. 

I sigh and give Harry a small smile. "I need to go out find a job Harry or else we won't have any of that delicious tuna that you had the other day," I tell him hoping that would do the trick. 

It seems to when the man looks up at me with a puppy dog look. "No tuna?" He asks me with a small little pout on his face. 

I smile at the cute cat-man. "Yes, Harry. I won't be able to get you anymore tuna if I don't have a job," I explain to him. 

Harry seems to contemplate this for a few seconds before he seems to come to a decision. "Can Louis go and find job tomorrow?" He asks me with a pleading look on his face. 

I couldn't say no to the adorable man when he was a cat and sure as hell couldn't say no to him now. "Alright, I'll wait to go search for a job until tomorrow," I agree with a small sigh. 

Harry let's out a cute little squeal as he gives me another one of his clingy hugs, rubbing his head against the skin on my neck. "Louis and Harry go and watch the moving box?" He asks me with a hopeful look. 

I give him a small nod and smile. "Yes, we can go and watch some tv," I tell the man, before I'm practically dragged into the living room, still completely naked apart from the pink butt plug. 

Letting Harry pick the movie to watch was probably the worst thing I've ever done. He chose some weird documentary on cats and kept meowing at the screen whenever he would see a cat. It would have been adorable if he was still a cat, but watching a grown man making meowing noises towards the television was a weird sight to see. 

"Harry can we please watch something else?" I ask the cat-man in a sweet voice, done with hearing about the history of cats. 

I only end up getting a hiss in response and roll my eyes at the man. "Alright, well then I'm going to go make us some lunch," I tell him with a small sigh. 

That gets Harry's attention as he gives me a cute look. "Can Harry have tuna?" He asks hopefully. 

I only give him a small smile and pat on the head. "Of course you can," I say, before heading into the kitchen to get Harry's tuna and something for myself to eat. 

Walking around my kitchen butt naked was a new experience for me, but it didn't feel as weird as it should. I place a microwaveable meal in the microwave for myself and open up a can of tuna for Harry. 

When I head back into the living room Harry is sitting right in front of the TV on the carpet floor, batting at the image of the cat on the screen. "Harry what are you doing?" I ask him with a small giggle. 

Harry turns to me with crinkled eyebrows. "Why can't Harry touch them?" He asks with a small pout on his face. 

I let out a large laugh as I place the man's tuna onto the coffee table in front of the couch. "Harry it's just a picture they aren't actually there," I tell him with a fond smile. 

Harry grabs his plate of tuna with a angry look on his face. "Why not?" He asks, looking offended that he couldn't touch the cat on the television.

I sigh as I eat my microwaved chicken. "Because that's just how it is, Harry," I say, hoping that's enough for the man. 

It seems to be as he comes to sit back down beside me on the couch. He rubs his head against the skin on my stomach as he shoves shredded pieces of tuna into his mouth. "Louis can watch something now if he wants," Harry says with a cute look up at me. 

I coo at the pretty man and plant a small kiss on his forehead. "Thanks, Harry," I tell him as I grab the remote to change the channel to something more entertaining.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes out to find a job and meets Niall.

Chapter 5

Louis   
I wake up the next morning with a large body draped on top of mine. I let out a small groan as I push the heavy human body off of mine. 

Harry slowly blinks his eyes open and let's out a small whine reaching out to cuddle up to me again. "No Harry, it's time to get up," I tell him, pushing him out of my way so that I can pick out some clothes to get dressed. 

As I'm pulling out a pair of my favorite lularoe leggings, I have a body hanging off me again. "Louis not leave Harry," he tells me, pouting yet again. 

I roll my eyes at the clingy cat-human. "Harry I've gotta go and look for a job," I tell him sadly, wanting nothing more than to stay in this apartment and cuddle with Harry for the rest of my life. 

"Than Harry's coming with you!" He tells me proudly letting go of my waist to show me his full, almost 6 foot height. 

I give the man a fond smile as I gather up the rest of my clothes for the day. "You're gonna have to put clothes on then," I tell him, a smirk spread across my lips. 

Harry gives the clothes I had given him to wear a few days ago a look of determination as if he was gearing up to fight them. 

I watch Harry struggle to get into the pair of sweatpants as I pull on my own pair of leggings up over my legs. Throwing the black band shirt I had gotten out of my closet quickly over my head I move over to help the still struggling cat-man. 

"Like this Harry," I say, helping the poor cat-man into the sweatpants. 

Harry gives the clothing a small glare as he gives it an angry poke. "Harry don't like people furs," he tells me, giving me a small pout. 

I roll my eyes as I help the man into his t-shirt. "You need to wear them if you wanna come along with me," I tell him, as I pull on a pair of socks and my worn out black converse. 

Harry pouts as I put a pair of socks and too small shoes onto the man's feet. Harry pouts as he moves his feet around in the stuffy shoes. "I know Harry they're tight, but you're going to have to deal with them until I get you a pair that will fit you," I tell him, giving him an apologetic smile. 

Harry pouts as I pull him onto his feet to lead him towards the door of the apartment. As I lead Harry through the apartment building and down to the busy street he looks around in awe of these unfamiliar surroundings.

I pull the gawking cat-man down the street as I look through all the familiar shops. "Where do you think I should look for a job at, Haz?" I ask the cat, trying to decide on what shop would actually give me a chance. 

Suddenly Harry starts pulling me towards a small practically rundown shop. "Horan's Cafe" was written across the top in cursive letters. "Do you want to go in here, Harry?" I ask the man only getting a nod and small tug in response. 

"Alright," I tell him giggling a little as I follow him into the shop. 

"Good morning and welcome to Horan's Cafe!" A cheery man with a thick Irish accent tells us as soon as we walk into the shop. 

"Oh hello," I tell the man with a small smile. 

Harry's hand suddenly leaves mine and he's quickly rushing towards the back of the cafe with a large hissing noise coming from him. My eyes widen as I quickly chase after the cat. "Harry! What are you doing?!" I shout, suddenly a large barking can be heard and another man that oddly resembled a puppy comes rushing into the main part of the cafe. 

My eyebrows crinkle when Harry comes rushing to hide behind me, leaning around my body to hiss at the barking man. "Um?" I turn to the blonde haired man in confusion. 

"Oh yes, Liam's actually a dog and I'm guessing the man hiding behind you is really a cat," he says raising an eyebrow as he looks at the cat-man.

I scratch the back of my neck a little embarrassed by Harry's behavior. "Yeah, he is," I say, letting out a small sigh. 

A large smile spreads across the man's face. "That's so wonderful!" The man seems too excited about this whole situation.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is," I tell him awkwardly, looking behind me at a still glaring Harry. 

"Oh how rude of me I'm Niall Horan the owner of this cafe, and that pain in the butt over there is Liam who was previously my dog," the man who I now know as Niall explains, pointing towards the puppy looking man. 

"I'm Louis and this cowering kitten behind me is Harry," I tell him, smiling at Harry.

This seems to snap Harry out of whatever trance he was in and he turns his glare from Liam and onto Niall. "Louis is Harry's!" He shouts at the man possessively, a large hisses coming from his lips. 

Suddenly Liam is standing beside his master and growling in Harry's direction. "Good because Niall is mine!" The dog-man says, seeming to have much better grammar than my cat-man does. 

"Harry! Quite fighting!" I scowled the cat-man, Niall seeming to do the same with his dog-man. 

"I'm sorry about Liam, he's rather possessive," Niall says, giving me an apologetic smile. 

I let out a small laugh and shake my head. "Nothing to apologize about. Harry's behavior was much worse than Liam's," this revelations seems to have the cat-man whining and rubbing his head against my neck. 

"So anyways, did you come here for something to drink?" Niall suddenly asks me and I realize the whole reason I even left the house today.

"Oh yes! I'm looking for a job," I tell Niall, a small smile gracing my face. 

Niall looks as if he's thinking for a while before a look of determination comes across his face. "You can work here!" He tells me excitedly. 

I turn to give him a grateful smile. "Are you serious?" I ask him, really glad that I found a job and with such nice man as my boss. 

Niall nods with a small smile. "Of course, and you can bring Harry along so that he's not left all alone at your place," he tells me and that did sound like a marvelous solution to my problem. 

"Thank you so much, Niall. You don't know how grateful I am for this!" I say, engulfing the man into a grateful hug. 

Niall let's out a small giggle when I'm pulled away by an angry and hissing Harry. I only roll my eyes as I pull the cat-man into my own arms. "Louis only hugs Harry," he tells me sternly. 

I let out a small laugh, but agree with the man nonetheless. "Alright I'm only allowed to hug you, Harry," I say agreeing with the cat-man.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry mate again....

Chapter 6

Louis  
It's been a few days since Niall had given me a job at his cafe and since than I've been spending most of my time in the small little shop working for the Irish man. 

It was a quiet little cafe that was barely ever inhabited by very many people. Which was completely fine since I wasn't much of a people person anyways. The pay wasn't horrible and it gave me enough money to keep up the rent and buy Harry all of the tuna his little heart desired. 

Harry on the other hand, wasn't too fond of my job. He hated spending all day with the dog-man and Liam seemed to think the same way about the matter. 

Today was an extremely sunny Thursday and I was excited to get out of my small apartment and soak up the wonderful sunlight. 

As I'm pulling on the t-shirt I've picked from my closet a pair of muscular arms wrap around my middle. Harry was nuzzling his head into my neck and making non-human purring sounds. "Louis and Harry are staying home today," the cat-man tells me seriously, pulling me back towards the bedroom by my waist. 

I let out a small sigh. "Harry I've gotta go to work, babe," I give him a small smile and pull away from his hold. 

Harry shakes his head and pulls me back against him by my waist. "Louis and Harry have to mate again," he says, now pushing me towards the bed. 

My eyes widen at the man's words and their obvious meaning. Harry wanted us to stay home today so that we could have sex again? 

Don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind doing that again, I'd never mind doing that, but I couldn't just blow off work so that I can get laid by my large cat-man. 

"Harry we can't do that, babe. I need to go to work," I tell him with another sigh at having to deal with this stubborn cat-man. "Can't you wait until after we come home?" 

Harry shakes his head and continues pulling me onto our bed. "Harry needs to mate with Louis many times today so that he gets pregnant with his babies," he tells me sternly already starting to strip me from my clothes. 

I quickly realize that there's really no getting away from Harry when he makes his mind up, letting out a small sigh I push Harry away to grab my phone from my nightstand. "I've gotta call Niall first," I explain to the cat-man when he gives me a glare due to the delay in him getting my shirt back off and over my head. 

Niall of course picks up on the first ring. "Hello?" He asks in his thick Irish accent. 

"Hi Niall, I'm not gonna be able to get in today. Harry's being rather difficult," I say the last part with a little glare towards the man in question. 

Harry pouts cutely as I continue my conversation with the Irish man on the other side of the phone. "What do you mean by difficult?" By the way Niall voices the question I know he already knows what I mean by difficult.

"I don't want to explain my sex life to you Niall! I'll talk to you tomorrow and goodbye!" I tell the man sassily as I hang up on him right afterwards. 

I sigh knowing how dirty Niall is despite his innocent demeanor. It only took me about a day of knowing the Irish lad to know that and I knew he would never let me go for the fact that I just admitted that I was calling off work to have sex with Harry. I didn't really care about that at the moment, however. 

I throw my phone back onto my nightstand and turn to see Harry watching me with a curious look in his eyes. "Can Louis and Harry mate now?" He asks, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

I give him a small nod and smile. I absolutely loved how cute Harry could seem even when they were about to have sex. "Yes, Harry. We can mate now," I say, letting the cat-man get back to work on stripping me from my clothes.

I help Harry strip me out of my remaining clothing and lean over towards the drawer where I keep the lube. "Do you wanna do it this time?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised in question. 

Harry nods hesitantly as he takes the bottle from my hands. "How does Harry do it?" He asks me as he fiddles with opening the bottle. 

I help the cat-man pour some of the sticky substance onto a few of his large fingers, the man scrunching his face up at the unfamiliar feeling of the sticky substance. 

I move the man's hands towards my hole without giving him a vocal explanation, the man instantly understanding what I was trying to tell him. 

I wince as the inexperienced cat-man shoves his pointer finger in up to it's knuckle without any care for going slow.

"Slowly, Harry!" I tell the man, giving him a small scolding which made the cat-man pout, knowing he did it wrong. 

When Harry moves his finger again, much slower this time, he looks at me for confirmation that he's doing it right. I give the cat-man a small smile and nod. "You can add another finger now Harry, but remember slower this time." 

Soon enough Harry has me opened up to three of his massive fingers and I believe that should be enough room for his equally large cock to fit. I push the man's hand away as I reach for the lube again. 

I hand it back to the cat-man and motion towards his erect penis. "You put that on here," I motion towards his crotch, "so that you don't hurt me." 

Harry nods in understanding as he moves to add a large glob of the sticky substance onto his hard erection. 

When Harry moves to try and get this "mating" along I give him a shake of my head.  "I wanna ride you this time," I say only getting a confused look from the cat-man, knowing he doesn't understand what I mean I decide to show him rather than wasting any time in explaining to the cat-man. 

I push Harry into a sitting position and straddle his milky white thighs. I hover hesitantly over his cock before slowly sliding down onto it. 

I place a crushing grip onto the man's thighs as I groan at the sudden pain, that the intrusion causes, waiting for the pain to form into that familiar pleasure. I keep up a slow pace moving up and down the man's length. Holding the cat-man down by his thighs so that I have full control of the thrusts. 

Suddenly I find that wonderful little bundle of nerves and moan at the familiar pleasure. I aim for that same spot on every grind down. Harry was letting out deep whimpers as he claws at my hands holding down his thighs, making them bleed a little due to his pointy claws. 

I decide to give the poor cat-man what he wants and let him take control like his animal instincts are telling him to. I let out a small squeal as he pushes me back into the mattress and immediately picking up his thrusts, hitting my prostate dead on each time. 

I bury my head into the man's neck as I let out moans of the man's name every time he hits that special spot. Soon enough I get that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach that means I'm close to coming. "Harry, I'm close," I whisper to the cat-man, knowing most likely that he doesn't know what I'm saying at all. 

I moan out a large, "Harry!" Before I'm coming onto both our chests. The tightening on the man's cock in return makes the cat-man come deep into me. 

I groan at the feeling of the sticky liquid inside my hole. I look at the cat-man with sleepy eyes as he walks over to my beside table searching for something inside the drawer. 

A large smile spreads across the naked cat-man's face as he pulls out my pink butt plug, handing it to me with a happy looking on his face. 

I don't argue with him just moving to push the pink object into my hole to keep the cat-man's seed in place. "Come cuddle now, Harry," I say, motioning for him to get back in bed. 

Harry quickly slides back in bed beside me, snuggling up to my side, placing his pretty head onto my belly, as if he could figure out if I was pregnant just by that. 

I was still 100% sure that it was impossible for me a male to get pregnant. I didn't want to burst Harry's bubble and tell him this though so I'll go along with his plan for a while until he realizes himself that I can't get pregnant. Until then I will just enjoying the new glorious sex life I seem to have.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to the doctors and makes an interesting discovery. Listen to Kiwi while reading this chapter an do you won't be disappointed.

Chapter 7 

Louis

I'm awoken at the early hours of the morning with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I get up from my comfy bed and race towards the bathroom to empty my stomach safely into the toilet. 

I groan as I place my head against the cold metal toilet seat, loving how it feels against my heated skin. 

"What's the matter with, Louis?" Harry's voice peeps up from behind me. 

I turn to give the cat-man a half smile as I force myself to stand up to brush the taste of vomit out of my mouth. "Nothing Harry, I feel better now," I reassure him as I move the minty toothbrush across my teeth. 

It's been a week since Harry had kept me hostage in my own home so that we could mate. The past few days I've been waking up in the same horrible fashion as today. I'm starting to think that it wasn't just a coincidence, but I didn't want to get Harry worried by telling him that.

I decide to call and talk to Niall and see what he thinks about my problem. If he thinks it's serious or not. Heading back towards my bedroom I pick up my phone from where I left it on my nightstand and quickly shut and lock my door so that Harry can't snoop in on my phone call with the Irish man. 

"Hello?" Niall answers my phone call right away, most likely already at the cafe opening up. 

"Hi Niall, I was wondering if I could get you advice on something," I say nervously as I fiddle with a loose thread on my sleep shorts. 

"Yeah, what is it buddy?" Niall asks, his bubbly personality making me feel a little less nervous about what I'm going to talk to him about. 

"Well, lately I've been waking up earlier than usual to empty my stomach into that toilet. Do you think I should go to the doctor to see if it's something major?" I ask nervously, not wanting to hear that it could be a serious problem and that I was dying of cancer or something. 

"It sounds like you're pregnant, Lou," Niall says in a serious voice that makes me a little uneasy. 

"But I'm a man, that's not possible," I tell Niall, hoping he was just trying to joke with me. 

Niall's long sigh gives me the answer I was dreading for. "I'm just saying that anything can happen when you're having sex with a man who used to be a cat. We don't know if there bodies work differently than ours, I think you should go to the doctors and get checked," Niall's explanation made sense and I had a bad feeling in my stomach that had nothing to do with the vomit I threw up into the toilet this morning. 

"Oh God, Niall! What if I am pregnant?!" I ask the man, terrified of the prospect of bringing a baby into this world. Just the idea made me so terrified. 

"Calm down, mate. If that's the case than I'll be sure to help you in every way I can. You're not alone anymore, Lou. You have me. And your large cat-man who's probably worried about you right now." I loved how much Niall understood me and made me feel better just with his words. 

I sigh as I hear Harry scratching at my bedroom door and letting out angry meows when it wouldn't open. "Thanks for the help, Ni. I'll call into the doctors and get an appointment," I tell him as I ignore Harry for the moment. 

"Okay, call me as soon as you find out what's the matter!" Niall tells me sternly and I smile at how great of a friend the man was. 

"I'll make sure to. I've gotta go now before Harry breaks down my bedroom door," I tell him with a small smile in my voice at the fondness I have for the cat-man. 

Niall let's out one of his famous laughs and we exchange our sets of goodbyes before I'm hanging up the phone to set it aside for the time being. 

"I'm coming, Harry," I reassure the cat-man as I open the door to reveal Harry's large form on the other side. 

I'm instantly tackled into a crushing hug from the man. "Louis was gone from Harry," Harry breathes into my neck, seeming worried for some reason. 

I sigh and wrap my arms around the man's neck as I snuggle into his soft chest. "I'm fine, Harry," I tell him, a fond smile spreads across my face. I really loved how much the cat-man worried about me. Even if it tended to get annoying it was still quite endearing. 

"Would you be against going to the doctors with me today?" I ask Harry, pulling away from his chest to look into his face. 

Harry eyes grow wide and he looks as if he's about to run away. "Harry not wanna got to the pet doctors," he says, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

I giggle at how cute the man was and shake my head. "No Harry, I'm the one going to the doctors, the human doctors," I tell him, hoping he'll understand. 

He seems confused as he tilts his head to the side and gives me a confused smile. "Why Louis need to go to the doctors?" 

"I just need them to check something for me," I say, hoping that would be a good enough explanation for the cat-man. 

It seems to be as he soon grow bored of our conversation and skips off to go get dressed into some of the clothes I've recently bought just for him. I smile fondly at the man as I move to get dressed myself. 

*****

A few hours later and I'm sitting at the doctor's office, my nervous all over the place. Harry had ahold of my hand and kept giving me reassuring squeezes even though he had no idea what I was so worried about. 

"Louis Tomlinson?" A lady in a pair of turquoise colored scrubs calls my name off of a clipboard she holds in her hands. 

I pull Harry along with me as the nurse leads me into the back to get my height and weight. "5'1 and 120 pounds," the nurse says as she writes the right amounts onto her clipboard before leading me and Harry into a private room. 

"So what seems to be the problem?" The lady asks me as she looks me over with a quizzical look. 

"I've been waking up earlier lately with a horrible stomach ache," I tell the lady nervously. 

"Do you happen to throw up?" She asks me and I nod. "Yup every time." 

The lady nods as she writes some things down onto her clipboard. She asks me a few more questions before she's leaving with a small promise that the doctor will be in shortly.

I look towards the curly haired man nervously and he gives me a bright smile in response. "Everything will be alright Louis," he reassures me and I smile at the caring cat-man. 

About ten minutes later the door opens to reveal a man in his early sixties, pure white hair but a kind smile on his face. "Hello Mr. Tomlinson, I'm Dr. Reisinger," the doctor introduces himself as he comes into the room. 

He reaches his hand out for me to shake and I take it politely. "So, I've heard you've been having stomach troubles lately," he comments as he looks through the notes the nurse must have taken. 

"Yes, but only in the morning and once I throw up it's gone completely," I tell him fiddling with my hands nervously. 

The doctor seems to let out an hum. "Interesting," he says as he places the clipboard down. 

"I'm going to do a quick ultra sound to make sure there's nothing major going on. Could you please lay back and lift up your shirt?" The doctor asks kindly and I do as said, looking towards Harry to make sure that the cat-man doesn't plan on jumping the doctor. 

Besides watching the older man with an intense stare Harry stays where he is standing beside the patient bed. 

I reach for the man's hand as the doctor gets all of the things around for the ultrasound preparing myself for the worst. 

I let out a gasp when the cold jelly is spread across my lower abdomen. "Okay Louis I'm just going to look around and see if everything looks alright," he says before he moves the ultrasound wand across my stomach searching for my important organs. 

Suddenly the doctor stops on something and let's out a small gasp. "Never in my twenty years as a doctor have I seen something like this," he says, looking at the computer connected to the ultrasound confused. 

"What?!" I ask him worried that someone was horribly wrong with me. 

The doctor seems extremely flustered as he moves the wand around again before stopping again. "Look at the screen," he tells me as he points towards a blurry image on the screen. "You know what those are, Louis?" He asks me and I shake my head confused. 

"Those are ovaries," he says before moving the wand slightly. "And this is a uterus, and you know what that little dot right there is?" The man asks while pointing towards a small black thing on the screen. 

"That's Harry's baby!" Harry chirps up from beside me seeming rather proud of himself. 

The doctor gives the other man a small glance before turning back to me with a small smile. "Yes, there seems to be a baby inside there. I don't understand how it's possible but you seem to be pregnant," he tells me and I stare at the screen with a blank expression. 

I had no idea what to feel. I was pregnant. A male. Pregnant with my cat-turned-man's baby. Would I be able to take care of a child with the little income I make at the cafe. Was I ready to take care of a child at only nineteen. All of these thoughts were floating through my head, but Harry's enthusiasm about the prospect of me having his baby made me feel kind of okay with it. 

Don't get me wrong I was still extremely freaked about the fact that I was pregnant but thinking about the amount of love this child would be getting from me and his father made me feel a little bit better about bringing them into this world. 

I smile as Harry snuggles his head into my stomach as the doctor writes up a prescription for some vitamins I should take. "Harry's going to love the baby so much!" He says with his head buried into my stomach, planting small kisses onto the bare skin there. 

I smile fondly at the sight and know that no matter what happens I was extremely happy to be having Harry's baby.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Niall that he's pregnant.

**Chapter 8**

  
** Louis **

It's been a day since I found out I was pregnant with Harry's baby. I still wasn't sure what to make of it. Being a pregnant male with a cat-man's baby, but I do know that I will love the little munchkin no matter what. Even if they come out with ears an a tail I will love the sweetheart more than anything else in the world.

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, staring at my stomach trying to see a nonexistent baby bump when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a mess of curls being thrown in my face. "Good morning, Harry," I greet the cat-man as he rubs against my stomach possessively.

"That's Harry's baby," the cat-man growls into my neck making me let out a small giggle as I push the male away from me so that I can finish getting ready for work.

"There's no doubt about that," I tell him with a large smile as I grab a pair of leggings from my closet to slip up my short legs.

"Louis going to work today?" Harry asks me with his head turn to the side with his curiosity.

I turn to give Harry a small smile and nod as I slip a band shirt over my head. "Yeah, we're going to the cafe again today."

A smile spreads across the cat-man's face and he disappears into my closet to get dressed himself. I smile when he comes back out fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt of his own, his favorite pair of ugly brown boots on his feet.

"Let's go, Harry," I tell the cat-man, holding my hand out for him to take.

The man quickly scurries over towards where I'm standing and gratefully taking my hand with a giddy smile spread across his face. We walk hand and hand to Horan's Cafe where I would then have to talk to the Irishman about how my doctors appointment went.

Inside the cafe I greet the few normal costumers that we always have before heading into the back to find Niall. "Hi Lou!" The cheery Irishman greet me with his normal bright smile.

"Good morning, Ni," I greet him back with my own smile.

"So, how'd it go?" He asks me as he gives me a big hug squeezing me tight to his body.

"Well, I'm pregnant," I whisper to him and pull away to see his reaction.

Niall sported his usual cheery smile on his face, relieving my worries right aways. "That's wonderful, Lou! I can't wait to be an uncle!" Niall's reaction makes me smile, loving this Irishman with all my heart, despite the fact that I've only known him for a short period of time.

Harry surprises me by pulling me away from Niall and letting out loud hiss towards the Irishman. I roll my eyes at the cat-man when he places his hands across my stomach in protection from Niall. "Harry's baby," the cat-man growls, giving the fake blonde a small glare.

Niall puts his arms up in surrender, reassuring the other male that he wouldn't hug Louis again. "Anyways," Niall says as he turns to give his own dog-man a large smile. "We should probably get to work."

I give Niall a small nod and grab my apron that has _Horan's Cafe_ written on it in pretty cursive writing and a cute little white teacup. Tying the apron securely around me I make my way out of the back room to start taking customers orders.

Niall soon follows me out so that he can help me with the lunch rush that was bound to come anytime now. "So, how does it feel?" Niall suddenly asks me, making me turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"How does _what_ feel?" I ask Niall wondering what he was trying to ask me.

Niall motions towards his stomach with a small smirk. "You know, being pregnant!" He tells me with his normal cheery smile.

I let out a small sigh and shrug, not knowing how to answer the males question. "I don't know, it feels strange thinking about the fact that you have a living thing growing inside you, you know?" I ask him, a sheepish smile spread across my face.

Niall gives me a small nod of his head as he leans on the front counter. "I couldn't imagine what you're feeling right now," he tells me, a sad look being sent my way.

I just shrug, not really that worked up about the fact I was a pregnant male. I should probably be freaking out about the fact that I was having a baby with a man that was my cat only a few weeks ago and I have no clue how the baby is going to come out or even how they even were able to get inside me. I should be freaking out about all of these things, but all I felt was a sense of happiness about the little creature growing inside me. "I feel great, Niall," I tell the man with a happy smile.

Niall gives me an unbelieving look. "So, you're telling me you aren't freaking out about all of this?" He asks me, making hand motions to enunciate his point.

I let out a small giggle and shake my head at the Irishman. "You know I probably should be freaking out and thinking about all of the possible ways that this could go wrong, but all I feel is complete happiness," I explain to him, placing a hand against my belly with a fond smile spread across my face.

"Hello, can I order something?" A voice breaks us out of our conversation and I turn to the man standing in front of the counter.

The man in front of us looked like he was sculpted by the gods themselves. He stood a few feet taller than Niall and myself and had dark black hair that was styled up into a perfect looking quiff, his eyes were the perfect mixture of green and brown and just shined when he lets a smile break across his face.

I turn to Niall with wide eyes and I can tell that the Irishman was thinking the exact same as me, this guy was absolutely gorgeous!

I snap myself out of my awe and plaster a smile across my face. "Yes, what can I get for you today?" I ask the man kindly, hoping that I hadn't freaked the poor lad out by my long staring session.

"Can I get a large iced coffee with triple cream and triple sugar?" He asks with that same gorgeous smile spread across his face.

"Of course you can," I tell the man and turn to give Niall a look for him to go and make the man's drink.

Niall finally snaps out of his own gawk session and moves closer to me to whisper in my ear. "Ask for his number for me," he whispers and I give him a disapproving look.

"Ask him yourself," I tell him and push the man towards the coffee machine to make the customer's coffee.

I stand awkwardly on the other side of the counter from the gorgeous man and decide that idle talking would be better than nothing. "So, I haven't seen you around here before," I say, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, I just moved to town a few days ago," the man tells me and I nod in understanding. "I haven't gotten out very much."

"Well if you ever need someone to show you around you know where to find me," I tell him kindly, even if I had a thing going with Harry and was having his baby, I would still love to get to know this man as a friend.

The man gives me a bright smile. "That's so kind of you. I might have to take you up on that offer," he says and I smile excited to be making new friends for once.

Niall hands me the man's iced coffee and I have it to the gorgeous man in front of me. "Here's your coffee."

The man takes his drink with a grateful smile. "Thank you. My names Zayn by the way," he introduces himself and a large smile spreads across my face.

"I'm Louis, it was nice meeting you Zayn," I tell him, truly loving how I was actually making a new friend all on my own.

"It was nice to meet you too, Louis. I'm sure I'll see you around," he says, sending me one last smile before he leaves the cafe.

When the man's gone Niall let's out a loud screeching noise by my ear. "That man was so gorgeous!" He gushes as he watches the man's figure disappear down the street.

"He was," I agree with Irishman, despite not looking at the gorgeous man in that way.

"Did you get his number?" Niall asks me hopefully and I shake my head at him.

"I couldn't ask him something like that! He'd think I was interested in him!" I give Niall an unamused look and he only rolls his eyes.

"The one good thing that's happened in this cafe since it's opened and you can't even ask the guy for his number," Niall says in defeat, a pout spread across his face.

I roll my eyes at my Irish friend. "I'm sure they'll be plenty of other opportunities for you to get his number," I tell the dramatic male.

"No man like that is going to be coming back to this cafe," Niall says being as pessimistic as ever and I roll my eyes again.

"Don't you have a dog-man to occupy your time with?" I ask the male with a raised eyebrow.

Niall sighs as he glances towards the back room before turning his gaze back on me. "Yes, but that man was absolutely god-like, I'm sure Liam wouldn't mind."

I groan at the Irishman, knowing fully well that _my_ cat-man would tie me to my bed at home if he realized that I was even trying to be friends with the pretty man. "Well, good luck with that Niall. I'm going to stick with loving my cat-man." That was the end of that conversation and we went back to work, forgetting about the gorgeous man as new customers started pouring into the cafe.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' getting self-conscience.

**Chapter 9**

**Louis**   
I stare at my reflection in the mirror like I've been doing every morning since the day that I found out that I was pregnant. Today I notice that my stomach was starting to bulge out slightly and I pout at my now pudgy stomach, moving around to look at it from all angles. I don't even flinch when I feel a pair of arms slip around my waist from behind, turning around to pout up at the cat-man. "Harry, am I starting to look fat?" I ask him, very self-conscience about my newly forming baby bump.

Harry seems to let out a small growl when he hears me putting myself down, clearly not liking to hear me say those types of things about myself. "Louis is not fat, that's just the babies," he says, leaning down to place a kiss on my lips, the cat-man has been starting to act more human lately. He's been watching a lot of television and I guess he's learned a lot from that. He still likes to talk in third person most of the time though.

I realize what Harry had just said, he hadn't said that it was just the "baby" no I had clearly heard him say "babies" meaning plural. I didn't understand how he could possibly even know about there being more than one, but I mean maybe that has something to do with his cat instincts or something. "How do you know there's more than one?" I ask him, curious to hear the other man's answer.

"Harry's a cat of course there's going to be more than one," Harry tells me matter of factly, making me let out a small giggle at how sure he sounded.

"Alright Harry," I say, knowing that it was better to just agree with the man rather than arguing because that never seemed to get me anywhere with how stubborn the cat-man was. "So, what do you wanna do today?" I ask, hoping that the man agrees on a lazy day in because I really wasn't in the mood to get dressed today.

It was Saturday which meant that the cafe was closed, so we had the whole day to ourselves. Curling up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and a nice fuzzy blanket while a movie played across the television screen seemed like a wonderful thing for a Saturday morning. "Want to watch the moving box!" Harry cheers out happily, letting his arms fall away from my waist as he skips off into the living room.

I roll my eyes fondly at my cat-man, slowly following after him. "What do you wanna watch, Harry?" I ask as I pull out my large selection of movies from under the TV stand.

I turn to glance at the cat-man who was already curled up into a ball on the couch, a thinking look spread across his face as he thinks about what movie he would like to watch. "Harry would like to watch the other Harry with the weird glasses," he says, trying to describe to me what he wants to watch, making let out a small giggle knowing exactly what series of movies he was talking about.

Pulling the first few movies in the series out from the pile, I place them on top of the TV stand. A Harry Potter marathon sounded like a wonderful idea for a lazy Saturday at home with the father of my baby or well, babies as Harry claims there is. I take the first movie out of it's case and pop it into the Blu-ray player, standing back up to head into the kitchen to make some popcorn as the commercials roll over the TV screen.

Harry comes scurrying in when he smells the popcorn after it starts popping, standing beside me with wide eyes as he watches the bag of popcorn spin around in the microwave. "Popcorn?" Harry asks me, looking to me for confirmation that he got the name right.

I let a grin spread across my face and I nod, moving to remove the popcorn from the microwave before it burns. "Yes, I'm making popcorn," I say, proud of how much the cat-man has learned in the past month that he's been human, he still refuses to learn to take normally, but that was alright because he always sounded so cute when he talked in third person.

Getting a large red bowl from out of one of the cupboards, I empty the contents of the bag of popcorn into it. Harry instantly grabs a fist full of the buttery snack and shoves it all into his mouth, making me giggle at his lack of manners. "Let's go watch the movie, Harry," I tell the male as I grab the bowl and head back into the living room.

A few hours later and our bowl of popcorn was completely empty and the second Harry Potter movie was playing across the screen. I was laying across the small couch with the cat-man's head placed on my slightly bulging stomach and I let out a small giggle when the male starts leaving sweet little kisses along my baby bump. "Daddy loves all of you so much," he whispers to  my stomach and I smile in fondness, knowing that Harry was going to be such a great dad even if he will have trouble understanding things at first.

"And so does mummy, even if he doesn't believe there's more than one of you," Harry continues to talk to my stomach as if the baby or babies could actually hear him. It was actually adorable seeing Harry like this.

"What do you think they're going to be?" I ask Harry, wanting to see what gender the man would like their unborn fetuses to be.

"A boy and a girl!" Harry tells me proudly as if he was completely sure that his answer was right, smiling back down at my baby bump. "That way we can have one of each," he tells me, rubbing his hand against my bump fondly.

I smile thinking about how gorgeous our babies were going to be, even if they had ears and tails, I just knew that they were going to be the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my nineteen years of life. I knew that Harry was thinking the same thing in his own head. As long as our babies were healthy it didn't matter what there gender was I would be completely happy with every single one of them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Niam...

**Chapter 10**

**Third Person**

It was finally Saturday and Niall was extremely grateful to finally have a much needed day off after the busy week he's had. Ever since the day that mysterious man named Zayn came into his cafe people have been flooding in hoping to get a quick peak at the God-like creature that the man is when he comes to get his coffee at the same exact time every single day.

"Up," a voice growls into the Irishman's ear, a large body hovering over his much smaller one as the person starts to shake him trying to wake him up from his wonderful slumber. The male let's out a large groan, wanting to sleep in on his day off, but of course his damn dog man can't let him have his fun.

"Just give me five more minutes!" Niall shouts at the dog man that was now laying on top of him, wiggling his body around under the other male so that he can bury his face into his soft pillow, wanting to have a little more time to sleep in. It was Saturday for heaven's sake he wanted some extra time of rest.

"Get up, Niall," Liam growls at the smaller boy in complete annoyance at the small human under him. "You promised that you'd take me to the park today!" He tells the man as he wraps his long arms around the boy and starts to aggressively shaking him so that the smaller boy has no choice but to give up on his sleep and get up.

Niall let's out another large groan as he pushes the heavy body off of him so that he can get up. Surrendering to the dog man as he trudges his way towards his closet to pick grab an outfit suitable enough for public. He grabs a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt turning back to look at the male behind him who was already fully dressed ready for Niall to walk him to the park. "Let me get dressed and then we'll go to the damn park," Niall tells the male grudgingly as he makes his way to the bathroom to take a quick pee and change into the items of clothing he's picked for the day.

Niall comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later with an overly excited Liam practically wagging his nonexistent tail since he was always so excited to go to the park. Niall rolls his eyes at the man as he makes his way towards the door with the other male following quickly on his heels as they make their way towards the large park in their city.

The walk to the park only took a good ten minutes with Niall still brooding over having to wake up earlier than normal as his dog man walks behind him hesitantly knowing that he was slightly angry about having to take him to the park early in the morning. When Liam notices the park however he forgets all about the fact that he made Niall mad at him. "Park!" He shouts as he goes running towards the large portion of grass and trees instantly chasing a squirrel through the grassy landscape.

Niall rolls his eyes at his dog man as he watches him chase the poor rodent through the park, moving to take a seat on one of the many benches in the park, instantly taking his cell phone from his pocket so that he can scroll through one of his social media accounts as he watches the dog man play. "Niall! Niall!" Liam calls to the man as he comes running towards the blonde boy a happy look showing in his brown eyes.

"What Liam?" Niall asks slightly annoyed still as the dog man takes a seat next to him on the bench and turns to give the Irishman an excited look.

"Come play with me!" He shouts in excitement making Niall let out a small groan as the stronger male starts to drag him off of the bench and towards the large grassy space, making Niall chase after him for a short while until the fake blonde gets tired and face plants onto the grassy ground. The man absolutely hated anything that had to do with effort and man was the dog man killing him with his need to play today.

"Hello," A voice startles the blonde who was dramatically sprawled out across the grass. Niall quickly turns towards the voice only for his eyes to widen at the sight of the man standing above him. Standing there above him giving the blonde boy a bright smile as he looks down upon him laying on the park ground was none other than Zayn, the extremely gorgeous man that's recently been starting to show up at his cafe.

"Um, uh, hi, hello," Niall stutters out as he instantly starts to sit up on the green grass, completely forgetting about his sudden exhaustion, flustered that the gorgeous creature he's been fantasizing over seen he first seen him in that cafe was actually talking to him.

"Your names Niall right?" The pretty man asks the boy sitting on the grass below him watching in amusement as the blonde boy rushes to stand up onto his own two feet sending a rushed nod the other male's way.

"Yeah, that's me, I'm Niall," the boy stutters out awkward, still flustered that a gorgeous creature like this man was actually standing here in front of him talking to him. Him, little old boring Irish boy Niall Horan who owns a cafe.

"Niall is mine," a voice from behind the Irishman growls out, Liam coming to instantly wrap his arms around the blonde boy in possessiveness, sending an animalistic growl towards the pretty male that was talking to his Niall.

Zayn gives the man clinging to the Irishman a wide eyed look putting his hands up at the other man in surrender. "I think you made that more than clear, mate," Zayn says, sending a reassuring smile towards the man, probably making sure that the man doesn't lung at him and try and bite his face off.

"Liam get off me," Niall groans as he pushes the clingy dog man's arms off his body, hating how the male had to ruin his luck with this gorgeous male because of his gosh darn possessiveness. "Go back to chasing your squirrels," he tells him in annoyance.

The dog man sends a hurt look at Niall, but does as the Irishman says, turning to give the man that was talking to Niall a large glare before officially leaving, keeping a close eye on the two so that the man doesn't get too close to his mate. Liam wouldn't hesitate to protect what was his.

"So, who was that?" Zayn asks the other male with amusement as he turns to look at the dog man who was currently glaring at Zayn and Niall as the continued to have a conversation together.

Niall let's out a large sigh turning to look at his dog man with a small smile, he really did love Liam even if he did get on his nerves a lot. "That's Liam, he used to be my dog," he tells the man, not even caring that the other man would most-likely think he's crazy, Liam already ruined his chances of being with the male anyways so who cares.

Zayn chokes on his own spit at the blonde boy's words. "He used to be your what?" He asks the man in utter confusion, knowing that he had to hear the man wrong, he did not just tell him that, that man used to be his dog.

"Yeah, he used to be my pitbull, but then I made one wish and wham!" Niall claps his hands together for effect as he motions towards the man who was still glaring at the pair in annoyance. "There he is!" Niall shouts, not even caring that the man in front of him was giving him a look as if he was off his rockers it's not like he didn't already know he was anyways.

"Okay then," the man says, crinkling his eyebrows together as he turns to look at the other male again, giving him a reassuring smile before turning back towards the blonde man in front of him. "So would you and Liam mind going out with me sometime?" He asks with a hesitant smile spread across his face, thinking that the boy was most-likely going to turn him down. Even after he's been going to that cafe every day just to get a glimpse of the cute Irishman all of the time.

Niall's face brightens at the invite, turning to look at his dog man with a bright smile. "You'd really date both of us?" He asks with a hopeful look, knowing that this was way too good to be true, this beautiful man asked him out and was even alright with asking out both him and his dog man, he wanted to date them both.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! We would love to!" Niall shouts in happiness, embracing the other male in a large hug, the Irishman never truly learned what space was.

The hug was sort lived when not only a few seconds into the embrace the Irishman is being pulled away from the beautiful man by a furious looking Liam. Liam turns to Zayn with a look of pure anger spread across his face. "You do not touch my Niall!" He growls at the other man, picking the Irishman up effortlessly and throwing him over his shoulder and walking off with out another word.

Niall waves to the pretty man as Liam carries him away, Zayn waving back at the boy awkwardly as he watches the dog man carry him away. Niall sighs as Liam carries him away from the pretty man's sight, back towards the Irishman's apartment. "Can you let me down now, Liam?" Niall asks the dog man hoping that he would be able to walk the rest of the way home.

"No!" The dog man tells the boy in annoyance as he continues his angry walk back towards their apartment, making Niall let out a large groan. "I've been waiting for you to tell me you're ready, but I'm tired of waiting now Niall," the male tells him as he ascends the stairs of their apartment building all the way up to their apartment on the third floor opening the door and carrying the Irishman through it.

Niall let's out a small squeal when he's being thrown onto his bed, an angry Liam standing above the man. "I'm tired of waiting Niall," he tells the man as he instantly starts stripping out of his t-shirt, making the Irishman's eyes widen.

"What are you doing, Liam?" Niall asks the man in confusion as he watches the man strip himself of his sweatpants and boxers, letting his massive looking penis free. Niall looks at the thing with wide eyes, not even wanting to think about how badly it would destroy his poor ass.

"I'm mating you, Niall," he tells the boy simply as he starts to strip the other man of his clothes as well, not being gentle at all as he flings the other male's shirt across the room, sucking several hickies onto the man's neck as he moves to remove the boy's pants and boxers in one motion.

"You need to prepare me first, Liam," Niall tells the man, knowing that the dog man already knows this from all of the time Niall has explained it to him. Liam just let's out a groan as he reaches for the nightstand where he knows that the other boy keeps his lube, rubbing the sticky liquid onto two of his fingers.

The dog man doesn't go easy on the Irishman, quickly shoving one of his fingers into the boys hole in one quick motion, punishing the other male for hugging another man that wasn't him. Niall bites onto his fist at the intense pain from the stretch, Liam not even letting him adjust before he's shoving a second finger in beside his first one. "Jesus Liam, please go a little slower," Niall manages to groan out at the man.

Liam looks down at Niall with a small bit of sympathy slowing down his fingers down enough for the boy to adjust before he adds another one of his fingers, needing to make sure that he's stretched the boy enough to take his massive dick as well as the large bulge that will come after he ties the two of them together.

Liam pulls his fingers out of the boy's now stretched hole before grabbing the bottle of lube again to spread it across his hard erection, before discarding it on the bed again. Not wasting anytime before he's lining up him membrane with the other man's hole. Niall grips onto Liam's muscular arms and gives the other man a pleading look. "Please go gently," he begs the man ans Liam gives his boy a fond look, pushing into the man tight hit slowly even if he did want to go fast with how angry he was at the Irishman. This was Niall's first time having sex and Liam wasn't going to make it a horrible experience for his mate.

Liam smiles down at the blonde male when he bottoms out inside him, stopping so that the boy can adjust to his large size, leaning down so that he can plant his lips against the other man's him slowly starting to move inside the other boy.

Niall let's out a large groan of the man's name when he feels Liam brush up against that spot inside him that made him see stars for a quick second. "Oh Liam!" He shouts scratching at the man's back as he wraps his legs around the man's waist, feeling absolute bliss as Liam speeds up his thrusts right into that same spot.

"Niall," Liam groans into the other boy's neck where he's biting more love bites into the boy's soft skin, wanting everyone to know that Niall was his and only his.

"What's that?!" Niall suddenly asks in distress, feeling something strange happening with Liam's penis, it almost felt as if it was growing in size.

Liam let's out a small laugh as he continues his thrust, looking rather determined as he continues on. "It's my knot, it's what will keep me tied to you to make sure that you get knocked up with my babies," he says and before Niall has a chance to protest the two of them are already locked together. The feeling of Liam shooting his liquid against the boy's prostate, making the boy's own orgasm to wash over him.

Liam rolls their tied bodies over so that the smaller man was laying on top of him, knowing that the Irishman was going to be mad at him since he never told even asked him if he wanted babies before he knotted the boy. Liam knew that his little Irishman would eventually get over it anyways so with that thought, Niall decides to enjoy the feeling of the other male's naked body lying on top of his. The both of them completely exhausted.


End file.
